In the environment of a multi-memory module (or port) named data processing system wherein each job or data name is utilized to provide at least in part the addressing function for each memory module, each memory module having therein a plurality of storage locations for storing data pages or the like, the apparatus and method of the present invention provides a memory addressing translation system which permits each storage location to be accessed by each data name.
Two problems occur when a job name also serves as an addressing function in a multi-memory module environment. First, certain job names may not be able to access every storage location of every memory module thereby creating either forbidden regions of storage for a given job name or a set of forbidden job names. Second, certain job names may favor particular memory modules or regions therein and sparsely utilize other modules or storage locations.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide for a named data system a memory address translation method and apparatus which will permit the accessing of every memory storage location in a multi-memory module environment by every job name used therein.
It is another object of the present invention to provide for a named data system a memory address translation method and apparatus which will provide a high degree of uniformity in memory storage location utilization in a multi-memory module environment.